


Till death do us part

by XuanYue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank Anderson's funeral, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue





	Till death do us part

在漢克臨終之前，康納守在他的床邊，年邁而衰老的漢克看著這個容貌一如往昔的仿生人，突然深深體會到當年卡姆斯基說的不凋花是什麼意思。仿生人是，人類所創造出來，永恆美麗的造物。他並不覺得嫉妒，他只希望自己能夠陪伴康納更久一點，但是這個願望是不可能達成的，畢竟人類與仿生人像是相反的鏡像，短暫的生命正因為會終結所以才璀璨。

但是他希望康納可以好好活下去，代替他看看這個世界未來會變成什麼樣子，而且，他也希望康納能感受到更多活著的美好，這是他的私心。

所以漢克要康納答應他，在他走之後會好好活著，這次不能是敷衍的答應，而是承諾，就像他們指上的戒指般慎重。康納答應漢克會活下去，直到釱液能源用盡為止。

漢克喪禮舉行的那天，是個晴朗的日子，天空澄凈地像是不曾有過雨季。警局裡的同事們都出席，甚至連蓋文也不例外，克里斯現在已經是四個孩子的祖父；耶利哥的眾人們同樣出席了喪禮。衰老的人類和不曾改變的仿生人共同出現在人類的喪禮上，多年前的革命彷彿還歷歷在目，人類在那一瞬間明白，仿生人確實是更優秀的物種。他們的生命漫長，不需要為了爭奪資源引起戰爭，比起人類有更多的時間能夠思考，如何與這個星球共同生存下去。

然而康納沒有出現。所有人都以為他只是太過難受了，無法親眼見證漢克入土的那一個瞬間。畢竟這一個瞬間會被存在仿生人的記憶當中，如同他們的容顏一般，既不會改變也不會褪色。

誰也沒有想到，康納把自己封進了漢克的棺材裡，他遵守了與漢克的承諾，沒有拔去脈搏調節器，他依然是活著的。仿生人不需要空氣、陽光或是食物，他們不需要任何人類生存需要的物質，所以他能夠繼續陪伴漢克，直到相擁的、已然冰冷的身軀腐爛、被蟲噬，甚至化做白骨，死亡也不能將他們分離。而或許，在能源耗盡的那一天，仿生人與他的人類會在天堂相聚。

如果仿生人有靈魂的話。


End file.
